Lost
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: When Olivia works a case that makes her think of her own history will she cope? Can she overcome her feelings she kept locked away all her life first chapter is shirt soz other chapters will be better
1. Chapter 1

It was another day for the SVU team. Olivia was working a case with Nick.

"I told you I'd never hurt my child" a woman protested "you're child was sexually abused murdered then dumped at the side of the river" Nick said.

Meanwhile Olivia was talking to the girls twin Alley "do you know what happened to Kate?" Olivia asked "no I I dunno" answered a shaking Alley. "Did your mom ever hurt you?" Olivia asked Alley went silent "Alley?" Olivia encouraged. "She says we took her l-life away that w-we ruined her" Alley sobbed "why would she say that?" Olivia asked "because our dad h-he raped my mom and we were born because of it" Alley answered. Olivia didn't say anything "do you know what it feels like to know you're a constant reminder of your mom's suffering?" Alley asked "I do" Olivia said quietly Alley wasn't expecting that "excuse me" Olivia said shakily. She left the questioning room "Liv are you OK" Amanda asked Olivia just nodded and left. Walking the streets of New York tears flooding her face.

"Murphy something's up with Liv" Nick said with Amanda next to him "she just left in the middle of questioning" Amanda continued. Murphy nodded he called her phone. "Where are you?" he asked "I'm sorry I just need a half an hour" she answered and he could tell she had been crying. Nick decided to go look for her and he wasn't coming back without her.


	2. Chapter 2 gunshot

Nick had been searching for Olivia for two and a half hours now and still no sign of her. He was just about ready to give up when he saw her walking around the park probably just needed some space Nick was thinking but it was much more than that. "Liv wait up" he called running to her side. "What happened back there?" he asked "nothing I'm fine" Olivia answered "c'mon you can tell me" he said,"there's nothing going on that you don't already know about" she answered. Nick didn't say another word just walked next to her "what're you doing?" Olivia asked feeling a bit awkward Nick just shrugged. They spent the next five minutes until Olivia spoke. "I'm sorry for .. Well everything you know running off like that" she said "OK" Nick answered. There was a loud bang, it was a gunshot Nick fell "Nick!" Olivia gasped he was shot in the shoulder "c'mon Nick we have to get you out of here" she said helping him up. She helped him into a taxi and they drove to the hospital.

A&E

Olivia ran to the front desk "you need to help him he's been shot" she said breathlessly. The woman was answering her Nick was leaning on her to keep up thoughts flying around in her head then everything started to go in slow motion. "Miss are you OK?" the woman asked Olivia started to cough violently "Liv!" Nick called but she didn't answer. "We need help !" he yelled. Doctors surrounded her. Her breathing was getting worse Nick called Murphy and Amanda. They rushed to the hospital Nick was stabilised but Olivia wasn't. Olivia was being hooked up to machines but nothing was working. She started coughing up blood "we need to do something fast" said a doctor. Olivia was just getting worse.

Olivia was stabilised but there's nothing they could do just send her home. Amanda decided to stay with her until she'd be fully recovered.

ok** this should be longer and beta I hope**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Death

Olivia's test results came back Murphy read the file. It said she had taken medication and had an allergic reaction. Murphy thought the worst but then again it is Olivia he was thinking about.

Amanda sat on the couch and looked up to the ceiling she thought hard the shooting the drugs, someone wanted Olivia dead but who? It was 4:30 in the morning and Amanda still couldn't sleep she was trying to work all this out. By 6:00am. She came to the conclusion that it must've been Alley. She could now finally sleep and she woke again at 7:00 when Olivia got up.

Questioning Alley

"So why'd you try to kill Sargent Benson?" Amanda asked "what I didn't I swear is she OK?" Alley asked "no in fact she's not so if you know anything then you better speak up" Nick who just entered the room said. They got nothing out of her maybe it was time to apply some pressure on Alley's Mother. Murphy said he'd question her. "You said you did nothing but the bullet was traced back to a gun under Kate's name so start talking" Murphy said. "Yeah well I wouldn't have to try and kill her if she hasn't attacked my daughter" the woman answered "I'll take that as a confession and she didn't attack your daughter she stopped her from committing suicide" Murphy answered turning away "wait! I admit I tried to shoot her but I never drugged her she probably did that on her own" she called but Murphy left.

Amanda went to check up on Alley who was in the bathroom. "You OK?" she asked Alley who was staring deeply into the mirror. "I need my pill" she begged "pill?" Amanda repeated "for my heart" Alley answered. Amanda nodded. So Alley took it in water while she sorted that Amanda read the warnings

Warning can cause severe dizziness loss of breathing control internal bleeding

18+

Do not take if pregnant

If you have allergies talk to a pharmacist.

Now Amanda found the criminal she had to tell Murphy. She was turning to leave when she heard a gunshot she looked behind to see Alley dead on the floor. She'd killed herself.

Meanwhile Olivia sat in her apartment completely unaware of the events that took place that day. She was looking through some old files. Amanda opened the door "how'd it go?" she asked "great " Amanda lied . She didn't want Olivia to freak out.

Amanda ordered Chinese and it came in no time. "How much?" Olivia asked "it's on the house Kate's got you covered" he said. Olivia took the food and closed the door.

Amanda was brushing her hair she heard a scream . She dropped her brush and grabbed her gun. She ran to the hall she saw Olivia standing over the spilt Chinese. "Jesus, Olivia you scared me" Amanda said "there's a finger!" Olivia yelled.

Katie's finger.!


	4. chapter 4 you get what you see but what

soz** about not updating sooner thx to all my supporters :-P **

Amanda's face turned a colour Olivia didn't know how to describe. "OK we just need to stay calm" Olivia said "CALM THERE'S A FINGER ON THE FLOOR!" Amanda screamed. Olivia took out her phone and called Murphy he wasn't her favourite person but he'd get the job done.

Murphy drove as fast as he could to Olivia's apartment. He was thinking about the whole situation and it just wasn't making any sense to him at all.

Amanda found a card on the floor she read it out loud "dear Amanda here's a special little something from me to you tell Olivia I wish her well and I wish you both an enjoyable evening tomorrow" she read Olivia stared "what's tomorrow?" she asked but Amanda shrugged. They were getting no where.

Murphy shot the lock off the door and burst in the door thinking there was a big emergency. "OK what happened?" he asked expecting the worst. Amanda hadn't moved an inch since it happened. "That" Olivia said Murphy didn't understand it was just spilt food right? He opened his mouth to say something but he saw the finger. He told Olivia to get a rubber glove from the kitchen. He picked up the finger. It was a greeny greyish colour Olivia and Amanda stared in horror "looks like we found her finger" Murphy said and Amanda started to get sick uncontrollably. Back at the lab the finger was being tested to see if it matched Kate.

Amanda was still feeling sick so Olivia decided to take her out somewhere away from the drama. Nick insisted on going with them for safety reasons. They sat down and had some coffee in the coffee shop around the corner from Olivia's apartment. "So how's your stay at casa da Liv?" Nick joked "shut up?" Amanda said "I can't put my finger on it but something about the food grabs my attention" he said really stressing the word finger. He could only stay jovial for so long before turning serious again in the blink of an eye his funny well his other side was gone. "So who'd you think it was?" He asked Amanda rolled her eyes "I'm sorry, sorry" he said putting his hands up in surrender. "Guys is it just me or does this coffee taste kind of funny" Amanda asked Nick shook his head but Olivia took a different approach she through the cup across the room. It hit off a mans head "sorry" Amanda called turning to face Olivia "what was that" she asked Olivia shrugged. Nick changed the subject but Olivia wasn't interested she saw two men outside the coffee shop that caught her attention. She got up and made her way to the door "Liv where're you going?" Amanda called but Olivia ignored her and left. She was following the suspect, he turned left into a back alleyway. What she saw next would change everything she thought about this case.

Meanwhile back at the coffee shop Nick and Amanda sat confused "I should've went after her" he said "no it's not your fault besides she'll be back" Amanda reassured. Nick noticed her phone on the table he immediately grabbed it "what're you doing?" she asked "getting information" he answered. He couldn't figure out her password "find anything?" she asked "I can't figure out her password" he answered he tried her date of birth which Amanda disagreed with. He tried everything he could think of "what's something she loves" he said thinking aloud then he thought of something, her job. "Got it" he said "what is it?" Amanda asked curiously "her badge number" he said "you know her badge number?" Amanda asked amazed and a little jealous Nick nodded. He went into her messages and saw a disturbing message he rushed Amanda out of the shop didn't even explain.

He went straight to Murphy "read this" he said shoving the phone in Murphy's face. He adjusted his glasses "who's phone is this?" He asked before reading the text "Liv" Nick answered. Murphy stared at the graphic message "get her protection" he said Amanda who hadn't read the message was confused "why does Liv need protection is she OK?" Amanda asked Nick faced her "it's not Liv who needs protection" he said and Amanda knew straight away what that meant.

Ok** so I got a review that my thoughts are all over the place but that's just the way I like to right sometimes twists and turns keeps ya on your toes!:-P ;-) **


	5. Chapter 5 Locked up

"I don't need protection" Amanda protested but Nick and Murphy weren't risking it. They hadn't seen Olivia since earlier that night and Nick was getting worried. Another text appeared on Olivia's phone

Missing something Amaro?

It said with a picture of Olivia tied up covered in blood. Nick immediately showed Murphy shock filled his face. Amanda came in with two other officers "what's that?" she asked. Nick locked the phone "nothing" he said quickly "lemme see" she said grabbing the phone she unlocked it and looked at the picture. She let a scream escape her. The phone vibrated and another text came through

Amanda tonight is going to be great you know Olivia said she wanted you to be in charge so tomorrow say hello to Sargent Rollins

Amanda stared in horror there was a video. "Nick" she said "what is it ?s asked she showed him the video. "I can't watch this" Amanda said leaving the room.

Nick turned on the video it was shocking and at the end of it all a man came up and said "you ready Amanda cause you're next" then it ended with a picture of Amanda. So it wasn't Olivia they were after, after all.

Amanda got a message it said "check out our new video starring Olivia" Amanda knew this was bad she just didn't know it would get worse.

Another text appeared but this time it was on Amanda's phone.

Amanda it's Olivia whatever they tell you don't listen I'll be OK I don't have much time they're coming back

Amanda's head filled with questions why doesn't she say where she is? Why didn't she call 911? What did she mean by them who are they?

Meanwhile Finn, Nick and Murphy were talking "why are they after Liv?" Nick asked "they're using her to get to Amanda" Finn said Murphy nodded "she did have a pretty different life off the clock" Murphy said.

Amanda was worried, she ran to the bathroom and an unknown number flashed up on an incoming call. She answered "Liv is that you?" she asked hopefully "sorry sweetheart but she can't come to the phone she's busy" said a man who sounded familiar for some reason. "Let me talk to her" Amanda demanded "sure" he answered "Liv are you there?" Amanda asked she heard a gunshot "Elliot" she heard Olivia say before another gunshot.

Elliot started to untie Olivia "Liv are you OK?" he asked "yeah" she answered shakily "good I told them to take it easy at least until I came along"he laughed. " why are you doing this we were partners " she said "yeah where past tense Liv" he said "why are you doing all this" she asked "because it's my job" he said and a man came out from behind him "I'm James Kate and Alley's dad" Elliot laughed "hey could you leave, me 'nd her have a lot to catch up on" Elliot said and James nodded. Olivia shut her eyes tightly and was expecting the worst but instead he untied her. "OK you need to trust me I'm gonna get you out of here but it needs to be convincing" he whispered she nodded. "Now this is gonna hurt" Elliot warned he stuck a sharp needle into Olivia's arm she screamed in pain before her eyes began to force shut.

**soz about the miss hap **


End file.
